


Solstice Surprise

by AmazingRoni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Fluff, Holiday Traditions, Holidays, Witchcraft, Yule, sharing traditions!!, winterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: Gabriel and Adrien have noticed that Nathalie and Lily have been acting a bit...weirdthe past week or so. They know that the two don't really celebrate Christmas, so what's the deal?"Lily looks like she's plotting something. Should I... be worried?""It'sLily, Dad. Whatever it is can't be that bad, right?"
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Solstice Surprise

“Okay, Lily, what have you been planning?” Adrien asked.

“I’m not sure what you mean!” Lily’s bright grin clearly attempted (and failed) to hide what Adrien and Gabriel thought was some strange plot.

“You’ve been _super_ weird for the past week.” 

* * *

“ねえ、お父さん！クリスマスプリントカツラギがありますか。”1 Lily called.

“Do I have Christmas… what? What the hell is _katsuragi?”_ Gabriel responded.

“Twill!”

“Oh, yeah probably.”

“凄い! 2 Where?”

“In here?”

Lily rushed into the room. “Alright, cool. I’m gonna…” She began to quickly sift through the fabric. “サワサワサワサワサワサワ。。。3  Aha! I’m gonna take this...”

**~~~~~~~~**

“Oh! Are you going gift shopping, Adrien?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Neat! Could you get me some glass candle holders there? I’ll pay you back!”

“I guess?”

“Sweet. See ya!”

**~~~~~~~~**

“Hey, Lily!”

“は〜い！”4

“I’m going shopping for herbs, do you need anything?”

“The usual, I think!”

“Alright!”

“Aa! Don’t forget some holly! And a few sprigs of-”

“Mistletoe? Already on the list!”

**~~~~~~~~**

adrien  
  
i almost forgot and ditched mari at patrol omg  
  
h o w  
  
idk!  
  
**19/12/XX** 10:07 AM  
hey do u know if we have any candles  
  
have u LOOKED at naths christmas candle collection? of course we do  
  
wwwwwwww5  
  
but not those  
  
i meant like chime candles  
  
hell if i know  
  
www6 i’ll txt parentals to pick some up  
  


* * *

“I haven’t been that weird!”

Nathalie caught Gabriel’s attention in the background, with sheets of felt, ribbon, and some thread.

“What are you doing?”

“Um…” Her panicked glance to Lily was unfortunately spotted.

“Are you two plotting-”

“きゃー！7 Is it ready?!”

“Almost,” she chuckled. “Are you ready?”

“はい、はい！8 C’mon, we have a surprise for you!” The excited brunette waved the rest of her family over.

“I have no idea,” Adrien responded.

Nathalie opened the door to her and Lily’s shared workspace, where a few things stood out.

A three foot tall pine tree, decorated with round spell jars, and a star topper fashioned from sticks, berries, and other items found outside.  
A small circular table, covered with cloth. Green, red, and gold candles were lit, incense burning in a small cast iron cauldron.  
In the centre, a rectangular dinner table sat. A crock pot was warming in the middle, cups were set out, and Nathalie set the craft supplies down by the crock pot.

“We usually spend your holidays with you, so we decided that we’re gonna show you some of our traditions! Today’s the winter solstice, the first day of Yule.”

“We have some wassail to drink around the Yule log, and supplies to make some gingerbread poppets.”

“Gingerbread… poppets?”

“Yep! They’re not real gingerbread, of course. They’re poppets made to look like gingerbread men. We usually put two or three each on the Yule tree,” Lily explained.

“And you want to include me in it?” Adrien asked.

“Of co- ** _hRK!”_**  


“Thank you sososososo much Lily!” he squealed.

“Love you too, now put me down oh gods I can’t breathe-”

“Sorry Lils, I’m just so happy!”

“I know, I know. You don’t have to squeeze the life out of me though!”

Lily grabbed Adrien’s hand, pulling him towards the dinner table. “Now c’mon! Let’s celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> hello loveliez!! az a pagan who haznt been able to celebrate yule with family before, i wanted to in a way celebrate with family through thiz fic.  
>  **translations**  
>  1 “Hey, dad! Do you have any Christmas-print twill?”  
> 2 “Great! Where?”  
> 3 “rustle rustle...” (i have no other way of explaining it, サワサワ is the onomatopoeia for the sound of rustling)  
> 4 “Yes~!”  
> 5,6 lololololol  
> 7 “Squee!”  
> 8 “Yes, yes!”


End file.
